I Love Leeches
by diajai326
Summary: Leah is very harsh,very rude,and she is beginning to feel like a hypocrite.She is completely against imprinting and Vampires, but once she imprints on a Cullen, all hell breaks loose.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight!But you can only wish right?**

* * *

I Love Leeches

BY:DIA JAI

Prologue

Leah's Pov

I kicked the door open, and I could tell that I was going to be mad for the rest of the night. How could he? How could Jake demand that I show up at that _crypt._Who does he think he is...Oh right my Alpha . As I walk through the living room of my house I see my little brother Seth with a concerned expression on his face. Bless that boy he is always looking out for his big sister."what happened" he said a little more tiredly than usual.

"Jacob is demanding that I go to the _Cullen's_ house tomorrow for absolutely no reason." I said spitting the name Cullen with venom in my voice.

"seriously, that's it?"

" yes that's it"

"Leah"

"WHAT?" I kind of yelled

" Just give them a chance, they really aren't that bad."

" Leech lover"

" Dont hate"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Seth said sounding a little concerned.

" I think that would be very responsible" I said sounding a little relived.

"Promise me something"

"what"

"behave, please" and with that Seth was out the front door.

I went up to my room thinking about what was about to unfold. Tomorrow morning was going to be a living hell. Its kind of funny that I barely know anything about them even when Seth and Jacob come around here everyday talking about them. I'm pretty sure that there are seven of them, not including Bella and Nessie. I think that Edwin guy can like rape your mind. He better not pull any of that shit. And I think there's another one that's an empath.I think that's kind of cool, controlling someones emotions and making them feel what you want them to feel. If that leech tries that on me I will rip his head off and shove it down Jacobs throat. This is going to be a long night,but if I kill someone tomorrow it shouldn't matter, There already dead anyway!

* * *

**Thanks for reading!I hope you like it...this is my first fanfic so please Be as honest as possible!(No sugar coating)...Thanks...BTW-Chapter one will be posted later today!**


	2. Chapter one:Tomorrow

**Chapter One **

**Tomorrow**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! But if I did Twilight would be a Vampire/Shapeshifter sort of thing.**

**Leah's pov**

When I woke up I regretted it. Today was the day that I was going to the Cullen's house against my will. I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower taking my sweet time getting ready while Jacob and Seth were yelling for me to hurry up. When I finally got out of the shower, i threw on a black T-Shirt and some jeans. I left my hair the way it was; wet and stringy.I finally decided that I was ready to get this over with so I stomped down the stairs as angrily as possible and yelled "im ready." Seth and Jacob came to life at these words and they hurried me along into the truck ignoring all of my resistance. From there we were on our hell that is.

We were about five miles away from their house and I could already smell their scent. It was intoxicating. When all I wanted to do is run from it we kept getting closer, and by the time we got to their house I was ready to phase and run and never look back. Jacob and Seth were out of the car before I had noticed and were towing me out too.I kept reminding myself to block my thoughts and watch out for the mind reader. As if on cue Edwin came out of the house with a smirk on his face."Your smart"he said. "I know" I answered back."And it's Edwin" Well that was the end of that conversation. I thought. We walked inside the house and the only thing that I could smell was leech. But then again there was something else. The scent was leech-ish but not as bad. It was even kind of sweet...Oh no I just gave one of the leeches a compliment. Shit. And then I remembered the baby and felt a little better."I bet your wondering why I asked you to come here"Jacob said pulling me out of my thoughts."Yeah..." I looked around the room to see Nessie on the floor and Edward staring at me with surprise in his eyes."_stop raping my mind Leech."_I thought looking directly in Edwards eyes making sure he got that line. He answered with a smirk.

" I need you to watch Nessie." said Jake

" why me? why cant one of the leeches watch her?"

"Well actually, I just think it would be good if you talked to someone, Leah"

"Well I dont care what you think, Jacob"

"Look Leah", said my little brother Seth, " we just want whats best for you, that's all."

" By locking me in a house full of blood suckers?"

"No its just that you have been hurting for a while now and no one on the rez can do anything to help you so..."

"NO, NO absolutely Not! I am not going to let them treat me like I am a mental person.I AM NOT staying here for another minute."I turned to leave but Jacob opened his big mouth and said " Leah, You are Not allowed to leave this house until we come back y-" Dammit that was an i thought about what jacob just said. I better be hearing things because they are not leaving me in this -in this _coffin._

" your leaving?"

"Seth and I have things to take care of"

I was afraid he'd say that.

" This is for the best Leah" said Seth

Dont give me that _this is for the best_ speech

" Seth you were in on this?"I asked feeling a little insignificant.

" This is for you Leah, I think if you just talk to someone that is impossible to lie to you'll feel better"

Shit. im in the middle of a fucking shrink match

"BUT, wh- what about-"

Damn...There is no way im getting out of this

"Leah just trust us"

And with that Leah was standing in the middle of the big room alone.

A few minutes later Mother Leech came downstairs with a sad look on her face and sat down on the love seat across from Leah. I couldn't help but ask "whats wrong".With a surprised look ,She answered " This wasn't supposed to were supposed to be happy, but instead They are way better off without each other. Jasper left a while ago to clear his head but tomorrow he's coming back. Alice says she See's herself with some other guy and decided that she was .Jasper was supposed to come back tomorrow,and they were supposed to be happy, but the fighting never stopped."

I dont even think that Esme (I think that was her name) knew that I was in the room. It seemed like she was talking to herself or just thinking out loud. But for some reason I knew that I wanted proof. I knew that I wanted to be here tomorrow to see if they were feeling what i was feeling. And just in case there is a fight I want to be here when it all goes down. I guess I actually have a reason to come back to this coffin. See you tomorrow.

* * *

**After this, the chapters will get longer and more detailed. Just to warn you, you will be seeing a lot more of Jasper. Until then...**


	3. Chapter two: The imprint

**Chapter Two**  
The Imprint

Disclaimer:Twilight is not mine stop rubbing it in my face!

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I sat in the same spot for about two hours, not moving. Not talking. I just sat there. No one came out of their rooms. And for that I was truly grateful. But all Esme did was cry. Offer me food and cry. That's it.

I was praying to God that Jacob and Seth would hurry up and pick me up but nothing happened. All I wanted was to go home,at that moment I really didn't care what was gonna happen tomorrow or who was feeling what. I just had to get out of this leech morgue.

Then I heard it. The squeaky tires slowing to a complete stop and rescuing me from this dungeon. As soon as Jacob walked through the door, I jumped up off of the sofa and rushed toward the door. Sadly Jacob grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me so we were standing side by side." Thanks for watching her"Said Jacob

"No problem"Esme said between tears.

"OK well we will see you tomorrow"

"WHAT" I all but screamed

"See you later Esme"jake and Seth said as they were towing me out of the door.  
As soon as Jake let go of me Seth started explaining."Leah we never went anywhere. We drove far away enough for you not to notice our scent. We heard everything. Which means we heard nothing. You didn't talk to anyone. You just listened to Esme's story and then watched her cry. You are going to go to the Cullen's house from now until you get some sense knocked into you." Seth was screaming now."Leah we are trying to help you. You coming home everyday crying and screaming just at the mention of Sams name isn't gonna make you any better,If anything you've gotten worse "Seth said a little out of breath. I couldn't believe that they were doing this to me. Everyday until I got _better_?What the hell is that supposed to mean.

" Seth I may never get _better_ or whatever the fuck you want to happen, what,do you expect me to do?Find some lucky human and _imprint_ on them? Imprinting is stupid anyway and its a fucking waste of anyone's time. Why the hell does it matter.I would rather die alone than be some lost puppy looking for someone to take me home with them"At this point Jacob was pissed and I was ready to say something but as soon as i was Jake cut me off."You two just shut up, and Leah with that attitude you are gonna be waking up at the asscrack of dawn every day to come here. You got anything else to say? I shook my head urgently "OK then, now get your sorry ass in the car."

Fuck you Jacob

The ride home was dead silent. It kinda scared me. As soon as Jake pulled into my driveway I jumped out of the car with Seth not too far behind. I ran up to my room and tried to process what was happening, but my brain couldn't accept the fact that I was practically living with the Cullen's . Filthy Leeches! Its bad enough that I have to hear Jake and Seth talk about them 24/7. But now I am being ordered to interact with them. This is bullshit!I forced my eyes closed as I screamed inside my head trying to control myself but that didn't work.I was crying now.I wasn't sad but I sure as hell wasn't happy either.

The next morning when I woke up, I was dreading what was to come.I rolled back over and tried to force myself back to sleep but Seth burst into my room and dragged me out of bed. He shoved me into the bathroom and left without a word. I took it from there. when I finished my shower I threw on a t-shirt and worked my way into another old pair of jeans. Without a word I dragged myself down the stairs out the door and into Jake's beaten up truck.

"Leah"

"Jacob"

"Jasper got back earlier this morning and I just wanted you to know that things have been a little...tense."

"If things are so tense then why are you taking me somewhere where ill just get angry"

" Maybe you'll open up"

"wishful thinking Black"

"Leah when are you going to stop being so stubborn and actually act like you are half human."

I had no comment

"Dammit,answer me."

Still no comment

"Leah, one of these days you are gonna have to stop acting like a stuck up bitch and talk to someone, that is what got you into this mess in the first place, that is why nobody likes you and that is why Sam-"

That hurt!

Tears stung my eyes and when the were ready to spill over I just let them fall.  
The rest of the ride to the Cullens house was silent and I was glad. Before I knew it I could smell their scent and it made my stomach hurt, but I jumped out of the car willingly anyway just to get on my feet.I heard someone yelling at someone to shut the fuck up and Die! maybe things were tense.

I followed Jacob and Seth as they led me to the Cullens house. I marched right in and then I froze. My eyes were locked on _him_ and he wasn't even turned around. But when he did turn around his face stopped my heart.I was forgetting how to breathe as I stared at him in complete awe.I wanted him. He was perfect .His perfect jawline. The way his sandy colored wavy hair danced at the edge of his chin. Or how he was tall and slender and still built sexier than anyone, how his scars made him look dangerous. Even better. I stared deep into his eyes and I could read his soul. It. was. Beautiful. Like nothing i've ever seen. All i know was that I wanted to melt into him. I wanted all of him and I felt as if I wouldn't be able to function without him. I felt- _Oh no_! SHIT SHIT SHIT NO! I heard someone calling my name and I turned to see that it was jake." Leah, are you ok?" I still couldn't think straight and then I realized that this wasn't a nightmare."shit" i said. I turned my head to see Seth with disbelief and shock on his face. I saw Jake looking at me with concern in his eyes. I looked around the room and saw the too good for you blonde leech looking at me like I was crazy. And then I saw Edward but he wasn't really paying attention to me I dont think. Lastly i saw _him.L_ooking way too sexy for his own good, staring right back at me looking confused and concerned at the same I did the only thing I thought was left to do. I ran. I ran and then I Phased.

I'm pretty sure I made it far enough that Edward couldn't read my mind. I went crazy! This isn't right-this has got to be a mistake! How the fuck could this happen and why did it have to happen to me?I kept thinking about the possibilities of this being a mistake, but nothing came to mind, Fuck Fuck Fuck! Im screwed. At least I know one thing for sure.

I, Leah Clearwater just imprinted on a vampire.

* * *

**Sooooooo whatcha think?Send me a review tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't like.I'll be here! Don't worry i'll have the next chapter up ASAP! thanks for reading! Criticism is very much accepted. **


	4. Chapter 3-oh hell

Chapter Three

_OH Hell_

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, Yada,Yada Yada...**

**Jasper's POV**

Im about five miles from the Cullens house- or my house. Whatever. When I start regretting my coming back. Alice said she would be gone two days before I would be here, but I know that slut didnt leave yet. Alice and I have been having some..._problems_ lately, and it's now clear that she is definately not my soul mate. I took a break from that house and now im sorta...back. But she's leaving._Thank God._

Im almost there, about two minutes from actually and I realise that I dont think im ready for this. Carlisle's seriousness, Esme's overly dramatic emotions in general, Edward always raping your mind, Rosalie's bitchiness, Emmetts...bro-nesss...Bella and Renesme dont bother me. But then there's always Alice. I dont even want to see her.

Before I could even get out of the car all the way I am tackled by Esme's hugs and kisses." I've missed you so much!Where have you been"I couldn't help but laugh at her. I really haven't been gone that long.

"I've been...around"

"Around, what do you mean around,where did you go, what did you see, what happened-"

"Slow down Esme, i'll explain everything later. Promise"

And with that I hurried toward the house trying to avoid anymore of Esme's questions.

When I walked in, everything got quiet. Awkward silence. Great "Hi...guys"

" I am not serious...I am...focused"said Carlisle,It kinda sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

" I do not rape minds" Said Edward"

"I can be a bitch, but I didn't ask you, you empath"

"Wassap BROOOOOOO" Of course, typical Emmet.

"He doesn't mind us" Bella said to Renesmee

And then everyone turned to me waiting for a response

"Edward stop raping my mind!" I said a little too loud, and then everyone was laughing.

"But, wait, what did you say about me"Esme said coming up behind me cautiously.

"He said he didn't think he could handle your dramatic emotions" said Edward

We all waited, and then finally Esme said "At least I dont rape minds." And again everyone was laughing and acting silly and enjoying each others company. It was just like it used to be, and then Alice danced down the stairs. And everyone just watched as hell was about to unfold.

"Hello Jasper"

"Alice"

"How was your trip"

"Why are you still here." Oops I didn't mean for it to come out like , but point for Jasper." You said you would be gone two days ago. Why are you still here"

"I wanted to spend some extra time with _my_ loving family, that's why im still here."  
" Ok, you have. now leave"

"Fuck you, I'll leave when I want to" said Alice

It kept going like that for a while and then we just started screaming at each other."You'd hear things like "Nobody wants you" or 'Your gonna live forever with no one to love" Or " Why dont you just shut the fuck up and die, that would make it easier for everyone." Alice said that last one. Damn, what a nice relationship we have. Jacob walked through the door then seth and then...Leah im guessing. Damn. This girl is fine.I've seen her out of the corner of my eye or in wolf form occasionally but never up close. Damn, it felt good to be up close...

I watch her every move. She walks in and her eyes land on me and then she freezes. Do I really look that bad that she has to stare- but then I felt it. Her emotions. They where so strong, it almost hurt,but they sorta gave me a buzz. Her emotions were confusing me. Lust,desperation, Longing,sadness more lust? What was happening. I was starting to get a little concerned, she was still staring at me wide eyed and frozen in is until Jacob broke her out of her trance.

"Are you ok"

"Shit" she said and she looked around the room and then back at me

"shit" She said again

And then she ran, and phased.

Jacob looked a little confused, and as soon as he and Seth shared a look he had the same look on as Seth.

Edward probably read his mind because out of no where he goes "Oh Hell"

And here I am looking confused and wondering what what was going on.

"What do you mean _Oh Hell_ . Why did you say OH HELL"

Everyone remained quiet.

"Edward, whats going on?"

No one answered me, so now I was just pissed.

Fine, i'll go see for my self.

And the next thing I know im running at full speed following her scent.

And then I see her, not in her wolf form but in her human one. Naked.

" OH Hell"

**Chapter four will be out tomorrow if not later today, sorry my update took so long but I hope you liked it. Leave comments...Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4- My life is screwed

Chapter Four

My Life is Screwed

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight OK,...so STOP assuming things...

* * *

**Jasper's Pov**

"Emmett, get off of me"I said as I tried knocking him into a tree."Get off of me now dammit."

"Ok, OK"

"What the hell was that,now I have no clue where she is because of your stupid ass takling me."

"dude, that was the point bro,we really didn't think it was a good idea for you to be demanding answers from Leah Clearwater."

"So just because I had a question she was going to kill me?"

"na na man, yeah, the girls got a temper, but YOU, are like a bypolar mosquito ,and no one needs that right now."

"Wha-"

"No-, no more questions, just get your lazy ass off the ground, hike up your skirt, and lets go,that's only if you want some answers."

"Whatever"

When we got to the house it was very quiet. Everyone felt very scared, amused and nervous. All at the same time. Everyone was in the living room ,Esme, Edward,Bella, Rosalie,Nessie,Jacob, Seth, and even Alice. Why in the hell is she still here?And before I know it all I want to do is scream and curse an hit that women. But sense im such a gentlemen , I just stand there.

"What's going on?"I said

"Well, Jacob and I think we know exactly what's going on"said seth

"Out, with it then"I said

"well uh, do you know what imprinting is"Said Jacob

"Yeah, I guess"

"Ok then, tell us what you think it means" said seth

"Is this some kind of test? What the he-"

"Oh, just answer the damn question Jasper" said Rosalie

" Yeah, we're really getting nowhere." said Alice

Why did she have to add her two sense.I really wanted to just shove my Texas boot down her throat and leave it there.

"I Guess imprinting is , when a wolf,kinda knows who their soulmate is at like first glance."

"Repeat everything you just said after 'their'."

"soulmate is at like first glan- Oh shit!"

Then, I guess you could say I was frozen in shock.

"Jasper..., are you ok?" Said nessie

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Then the next thing I know i'm standing in the middle of the room alone with my mouth hanging open.I might as well say that I have my head out of the window with my tongue dangling in the wind. Damn, im taking Jacob's job. Isn't there some kind of rule against this. What the hell is happening. Vamp and wolf don't go together, in like anything. My God. What do I do? Hell, what _did_ I do. Myself praying to God is probably illegal, is there some kind of underworld evil monster type thing? I'm not joking, this is really bad, tell me if there is! I'll do anything at this point. This is my cry for help, really I need to know.

Leah Clearwater imprinted on me. We are supposed to be mates, like longer than the Alice and Jasper project. Oh shit. My life type thing is forever screwed.

**Leah's POV**

When I stopped running I realized that Emmett practically just saved my ass. And then I realized that I was thinking about Jasper the whole time. This imprint shit is fucking with me.I finally made up my mind and decided to go home and try NOT to think about _him._I got to the front door and realized that I was still in wolf form so I phased and walked in naked. Of course. Just my luck too. Embry Quil and _Sam_ were there.

Screw sam, he can go die in a hole for all I care. That fucker toyed with my emotions and buried them.

Quil and Embry walked up to me like they were oblivious to the fact that I walked in butt the other hand Sams eyes roamed..." Hahahaha. What's wrong Sam Emily ain't givin you no lovin?!I was actually proud of myself. Sam was looking right at me and I still haven't burst into tears.

"what the hell Leah, Jacob said you like ran out of the Cullens house like, in a trance or something." Said Quil

"Then he told us that you...imprinted?"Said Embry

"Yes, I imprinted, ok, are we done here"I said

"Holy, shit Leah, that's great" Embry said.

"Thanks" I said bitterly

"SO, who'd you imprint on?" Quil asked

'Ya, I mean did like Bella have some human friends over or something?" Said Embry

Since I was being honest and they were to find out sooner or later, I told them.

"Actually, I imprinted on a Cullen"

A millisecond passed before everyone in the room besides me started laughing. It wasn't that, 'ha, that was funny' laughter either, it was that 'Laughing so hard my sombrero falls off and I dropped my taco' Laughter. I decided that I had to end their confusion.

"Im serious guys." I said

Dead silence.

"Your kidding" Sam Said looking at me dead in the face now.

"No im not, I am dead serious. I imprinted on a Cull-

" You imprinted on a leech"Sam Barked."This cannot be happening, are you outta your fucking mind?"

"It's not something I control babe. It's out of my hands." As I said that Sam's eyes darkened and clearly he is remembering the day he said those exact words to me.

"This cannot be happening" He said again and walked out the door.

Uh oh. Sam is still an Alpha of someones pack. Lord helpus. Shit just got real.

Awkward silence came over us as I just stood there waiting for someone to say something. Thank God for Embry.

"Soooo, which one is it" said Embry.

Never mind God. I prefered the awkward silence.

"It's...It's...-"

"Oh shit! NO, it's not Edward is it" Quil and Embry said in Unison

Those stupid fuckers. Why do they automatically assume it's the mind rapist?

"No, No Of course not" I said frantically " ...It's Jasper"I said slowly while waiting for their response.

"You mean, the one with the scars" Said Embry

"Yeahhh...and the little curls in his hair, with the-"

"Leah's gone soft man" Said Embry

"Didn't see that coming" Said Quil

"This imprint is fucking with me dude" I said "I ain't going soft, now get the hell outta my house"

"you should definitely try it though,congrats Leah." Embry and Quil both said as they were slowly backing out of the door."And put some clothes on" Quil said. And then there was . Finally.

I went upstairs, took a shower got dressed and the next thing I know is that all I can think about is him. Jasper. I repeat his name over and over in my head and I get this sorta calming sensation. And then I just get this feeling that everything in the world is alright.I realize something. He does this to me .It hits me like a brick wall.I need him.I wont be able to live without him. There is absolutely nothing I can do to stop this, and live through it.I think about his strong jaw line and his eyes that are richer looking than melted gold. I think about his body and how I want it to melt into mine.I think about how his scars stand out and make him look even better. My life is screwed. Not that it wasn't already. Im a shapeshifter for crying out loud.I dont age, i'll be eighteen forever and my imprint hates me. What a life.I guess it doesn't matter. Jacob imprinted on a vampire/ human thing. Quil and Embry seem to think that not ignoring Jasper isn't a bad idea so...yeah. Im actually gonna have a go at this, 'cause im seriously going crazy. And im about to start poking below the equator. Yep, I am definitely screwed.

Im in love with Jasper fucking Hale and I imprinted on him. So there.

I can't believe that I was actually gonna grow some balls and try this love thing , I haven't said that word in a while. Love .I haven't said that since Sam Uley ripped my heart out of my chest and spit on it .Damn

I want to be with him though. Jasper. I can't believe that I am actually making a decision About love. With a leech. My sworn enemy. Oh , well, it's my decision.

I didn't know it yet, but it was one of the worst desicions I have ever made.

My life is screwed.

**Heyy, What you guys think?Im sorry if it got a little too crazy for you-**_**'Laughing so hard my sombrero falls off and I dropped my taco'.**_** Yeahhh...Leah brings out the crazy in me!What do you want to happen next?What do you think will happen? And sorry this update took so long, school is a pain!My next chapter will be out in just a few days. I promise. See ya soon. Hope you liked...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Familiar

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight our it's characters...One can only dream right?**

* * *

**Leah's P.o.v.**

"Leaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, get your ass down here" called my leech loving, ass kissing, cock sucking,Alpha. OK , maybe he doesn't suck cock but I needed a third.

"Coming Jake"I replied in my best bitterly sweet tone, as I hurried down the steps and out of the front door.

"wow, looks like Leah's getting soft."

'What the fuck do you want Jake"

"Get in the car we're going to the Cullen's house"

"You mean the crypt?, What the hell Jake im not going there, you could take a wooden stake and shove it up-"

"Drop the act Leah, I know you imprinted, now get your ass in the car , we need to talk."

That shut me up. Great, now he was gettin' all alpha on me. Shit. Fuck you Jake.

I got in the car after he got in and for no reason started getting angry.

"Why the hell are we going to the Cullen's house?" I said " And why is it any of your business that I imprinted, Jake"

No answer

"Jake, I swear to God if you don't start talking, I-"

"Sam and I have been talking...about me, and I've realized something...I really don't want my own pack."

He really didn't just say that.

"Jake, what are you saying."

No response

"Jacob I sw-"

"In about a month, the Cullen's are leaving, Or at least a few of them are..." Said Jake."Nessie"

And that's all it took for me to understand completely. Nessie was leaving in a matter of weeks. Jake was following her. He doesn't want some broken malfunction she wolf, thing or her snot nosed little brother to come with him. Why am I so fucked up? Sam left me and felt nothing at all. Jake was leaving in a short amount of time, and then I'll be back in Sams pack. Now I've imprinted on a leech, and im headed to his house. He'll probably just laugh in my face when I tell him. If I tell him. Oh shit, he probably already knows.

"Jacob, does- does he know."

I didn't have to say anything else, to know that Jake knew who I was talking about.

"Yes"

"How?"

"What?"

"How does he know"

"How does who know"

Oh great. he was playing dumb.

"Dont play dumb Jake, you know what im talking about"

No response

"You told him? " I already knew the answer but I felt the need to ask. His silence confirmed the question. And then we stopped. Great, we're here already.I slowly eased my way out of the car and turned my head to see that Jake was no where in sight.

"Could we go for a walk" Said a voice that made my lower regions feel all tingly.

"Sure" I said

Why did I say yes? why didn't I run the other direction. Why am I so screwed up?

"Are you OK" Jasper said

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" I said. Damn, that was harsh.

" To tell you the truth, your emotions are making me high" said Jasper

" Yeah, whatever. You wanted something?" I said a little too harshly

"Chill Leah I just wanted to go on a walk with a very pretty girl."

He probably just said that to try to get on my good side. Well guess what- I no longer have one. But when I thought of his name, I always felt happy. I am pathetic. And all of a sudden I felt sad, and it wasn't Jasper's doing, it was mine. I thought of all the reasons why this man wouldn't want me. Why he was too good for me. He could have any woman in the world. He would never want me.

The walk was silent. It was the worst kind of silence to. The awkward kind. All I wanted to do was run away and never come back. I wanted to let the pain eat me alive. I was at the point that I was so numb that it hurt, I was hurting so bad that I almost just wanted to give up. Sadly, Jasper felt this and he thought that he needed to question me, on how I was feeling.

"Are you okay, Leah?"

No comment

" Leah if something is wrong than you can tell me and we could talk abo-"

" I don't want to talk to you about my personal life leech" I say halfway screaming. Now I regret yelling at him. Because he was just concerned about me and I shoved it in his face. It was getting harder and harder for me to be mean to him. I've gotta fix that. I am not getting soft.

" I know what you're going through Leah"

" No you do-"

"I know how it feels. When your supposed to be with someone forever, and you loved them more than you have ever loved anyone, but they just decide to rip your heart out, spit on it, and love someone else instead.I keep all my sadness and hurt locked away, and show my anger instead so it wont look like im a complete failure, like im nothing without her, like I am truly broken. But I am. I don't want to see her face, I don't want to see _his _face, I just want to stop hurting and feel as though it was never us. Just me." said Jasper

Wow. That sounds really familiar.

I felt the exact same way. Sam had hurt me. Physically and emotionally, and after all that I still loved him. All I wanted to do is cry, I had so many different reasons to do so. Emily, my own cousin, turned on her own flesh and blood and married Sam. He imprinted and told me that he didn't love me anymore. He left me for her like it was no big deal. Like he expects me to come crawling back on my hands and knees, and for some time I really considered doing that. Instead I locked all of my hurt, sadness, and grieving away and replaced it with something else. Anger.

And now here I am in the middle of the woods, with this creature that takes my breath away by just knowing my name. But, he doesn't want me. He probably just brought me out here so he could let me down easy like the gentlemen he is. I'm guessing he could feel my pain and decided that, we could stop walking. But before I knew what was happening I just broke down. My heart hurt, the pain that was already mine just got bigger. Probably because I've been keeping it in all this time. My knees finally gave in and buckled under me. Before I could crash into the floor, two very strong, yet cold arms wrapped around me protectively. Jasper. I instantly felt a wave of calm wash over me leaving me feeling carefree from head to toe. But that didn't work for long. I wanted to feel what was real, so I made him stop his really cool magic feely thingy. I guess it was time to face reality. So I cried. I just sat there and cried. And I felt what was real. And the entire time, Jasper held me. He didn't ask any questions, he didn't interrupt me, he didn't even pity me. He just held me, because he understood. And for that, I loved him even more.

After what seemed like hours, I finally got myself together. I stood up and pulled Jasper up with me."Thank you" I said.

"No problem darlin' " Jasper said, his Texas accent standing out in the world darlin'.

We began walking back toward the Cullen's house, when Jasper finally decided to say something.

" Umm, Leah, Jacob and Seth have... a... theory.

Oh shit here it comes...

"well,-

"Before you say anything, I know what you're talking about,and their theory is right, but I can't control it. It's not my fault really. it's-"

And the next thing I know, I am filled with desire, love and lust as Jasper presses his soft cold lips to mine.

"I'll see you around Leah."

And with that, he was gone.

I was left in the woods standing alone, thinking of all the things I could do to get rid of this feeling. I came up with only one suggestion, but that was a ... long shot. Breaking an imprint is pretty much impossible,and shifters have tried to do it before but they all died in the process. I need him. And there isn't a damn thing i can do about it. Shit. Besides that was a damn good kiss!

**Jasper's**** POV**

I can't believe what I just did. I just kissed Leah Clearwater. Holy fuck. I have a feeling that she wont come back to kill me,because that was...nothing like I've ever felt, and the emotions she were projecting... Damn. But if she does come back to kill me, it was so worth it. I'm still resisting the urge to go back to her and jump her bones, and it was so cute how she got all self conscious about Jacob, and Seth's little "theory." I can't believe that she thought I was going to reject her. I was actually a little ...nervous when I came to talk to her.I thought Jacob and Seth were just telling me that so I could look stupid on front of her. But the truth is, I can't stop thinking about her. Since the day that I came back, she was always on my mind.

As I walk back to the house, I brace myself for what is to come and then I walk in.

"Where ya, been man, we thought Leah killed you" said Emmett.

Then I heard murmurs around the room saying things like, "Yeah, what happened." and " Have fun?" or " you've been gone for hours"

"Wait Emmett, if you seriously thought that Leah was going to kill me or already did, why are you just sitting here?" I said a little afraid of the answer I was going to get.

"Well, if she already killed you,the damage is already done right, Plus, I am kicking ASS, on this game duuude!"

Wow, it's great to see that they cared so much. And then without my control, my mind drifted off to thinking about her. Leah. I can't believe I kissed her-

"Holy shit, you kissed her?"

'Whaaaaat, dude, did you get laid?"

"What happened"

"Are you two together?"

Damn. Fuck you mind rapist, I hope you heard _that._

* * *

**I am so sorry that it took me this long to update, I promise you this wont happen often, but thank you for your reviews, after all, they are what keep me coming back. Tell me what you want to happen next or what you liked about this chapter , thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooo sorry, that I haven't been updating, please, please, please forgive me!I know I've been gone for a while, but guess what...I'm back now!**

* * *

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHIN!HA HA HA****...except the plot...**

**Leah's POV**

_"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Jasper just kissed me. He kissed me."_ That was about the only thing that was running through my mind as I laid on my bed replaying the event that just happened in the woods.

But then there were also a lot of negative thoughts running through my mind, like...

"What happens now? and Where does this leave us?" or "was that kiss just to get me to shut up? and Was he just letting me down easy?"

I thought about my questions for the rest of the night praying that they weren't the possible outcome.

The next morning I woke up, my body hurt. My heart ached, and the only thing I could think about was him, my imprint. Jasper.

Since the kiss, all I could think about was, how soft his lips were, or how his smell makes me high, or how his is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

I have to see him. I have to see him or it will get worse.

But then again I can't, that kiss was probably just a way of saying don't come back.

Fuck.

**Jasper's POV**

I have to see her.

Since I kissed her, the only thing I have thought about for approximately seventeen hours is seeing her again.

I have been laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling for the last, I don't know how many hours just thinking about her damn face.

What is my problem? I don't know her, hell I just met her, but it hurts not being able to see her.

I can still feel her eyes on my back as she followed me into the woods last night, I can feel her emotions now like we are only a few feet away from each other. I can even hear her voice call my name as it echos through my mind from last night.

"Jasper"

Wow I am really fucking hallucinating.

"Jasper" I hear again. Wow, it sounds like she's really here.

"Jasperrrrrr, are you up there?" Wait a minute. SHE"S HERE?!  
I hop onto my feet as fast as possible and am down the stairs in half a second. As I round the corner that leads to the main room, I can see her eyes freeze on me as soon as I step into the room.

"Hello Leah" I say with all the nerve I can muster.

"Ca-can we talk" She stutters as she motions towards the door.

Wait, why is _she_ stuttering?

"Of course" I say, as I try to hide my enthusiasm.

As we distance ourselves from the house, I can't help but glance her way every few seconds wondering what she's going to say. She 'll say something about the kiss obviously, but, its her emotions that are getting me confused. Confused, anxious, sad, happy- I mean really how can you be sad _and_ happy at the same time? This woman is a mystery.

"OK, Leah I think we've done enough walking for now, the rest of my family couldn't hear us about ten miles ago" I say, "Come on, lets talk"

"I, Uhhhh...well-...I -I im sorry, I guess I lost my nerve along the way" She says as if she has lost all hope.

"Is this about the kiss?" I ask.

She nods her head slowly and then adverts her eyes as if she was caught staring.

"Leah, yesterday when I kissed you, I immediately regretted it. I said "But that was only because I was worried about your reaction, but after a second or so, I understood your emotions, so I think im pretty sure that you did not want it to happen. I can't exactly describe what your feeling, but, Leah believe me when I say, im feeling it too."

God, I really want to kiss her.

As she meets my eyes for confirmation, I can see the tears in her eyes that she is trying to keep from falling. And I can no longer hold it in. I pull her to my chest as I lean in to kiss her. She responds automatically. Thank God.

"Did you really mean everything that you said" She asks her voice breathless, from that ridiculously hot kiss that just happened.

"Fuck Yes" I say as I lean in for another kiss.

As the kiss starts to get heated, I collapse on my back pulling her with me so that she is straddling my lap. I want to take this so much farther than just kissing, but I'll do whatever she's ready for.

This woman is divine. I get harder every time her hot tounge brushes against mine. She taste of nothing I could ever imagine. Fire, honey, and icing. Sexy as hell and intoxicating to say the least. It seems like I can't get close enough to her as my hands begin to wander. I feel as if she might protest, but instead she lets out a strangled moan that makes me dizzy. I flip us over so that I am hovering on top of her. Never even breaking the kiss. I groan as she tries to pull my body closer to hers. Fuck this woman is trying to kill me. I can even feel the heat radiating into the air coming from her wet groin.

After about ten minutes of rubbing, grabbing and sucking each others faces we start to slow down, and the sadly, we stop.

"So" she says after taking a brief pause, " where does this leave us?"

" Where do you want it to leave us?" I ask

"I, well, I want there to be an us, if possible" she says quietly

"Me to" I say, restraining myself from jumping her bones,as my lower regions get all twitchy.

"What are you doing tomorrow night" I ask

"That depends on where your taking me" she says standing quickly to her feet and slowly retreating towards her neck of the woods.

Fuck Yes

"Pick me up at eight"she says before disappearing into the trees.."

"See you then" I yell , knowing she could hear me.

Wow, so this is what it feels like...

**Leah's POV**

I have a date...with...Jasper Hale.

Tomorrow at EIGHT!

I was in my room later that night pacing back and forth thinking about what happened earlier. I was still processing the news as I decided that this was real and needed to find something to wear for tomorrow.

I HAVE A FUCKING DATE WITH JASPER FUCKING HALE!

I have never been this happy in my whole life. Even when I was with Sam.

Wait Sam who?

We have a slight problem

What am I going to wear?

I didn't even give myself chance to finish the thought as I raced over to my closet pulling stuff out in search for an outfit for tomorrows date.

Everything that I pulled out was hideous, too big, too small, or was embarrassed to admit that I owned it.

I need help

Like professional help

From...from...OH GOD

* * *

**HEYYYY, Leah and Jasper are taking it slow don't you think? HAHAHAHAHA. Taking it slow my ass!**

**Sooo what do you think is gonna happen next?! Please review (constructive criticism encouraged)**

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it, I'll update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS...so THERE!**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I can not believe I am actually going to do this. Better yet I can't actually believe where I am standing right now. I searched through my closet about seven times still not finding anything at all. What so ever. Period. I even looked in my mother's closet, but still, nothing. I even thought about people I could call. Not Emily obviously, and it's not like I have a boat load of friends just fucking lined up to offer me clothes and shit. Fuck my life. So here I am wondering what to do, praying that God won't make me go in there and beg for a fucking charity case. I think about other options that I could take, but fuck my life, none of them are possible, Fuck me, im going to do this, I am actually going to do this.

Ugh, wait, no im not.

I was about 100 yards away from the Cullen's house in the fucking woods debating whether or not I should ask the high one for help. Alice, I think her name was. I still haven't actually gotten a real chance to meet the rest of the leeches, so I can feel however the fuck I want to feel about them. Since yesterday things like, Leech, Parasite, blood sucker, etc. kept popping out of my mouth involuntarily. I kept getting these feelings that I get a short while before something horrible happens, and I am scared. But it hurts when im not near him, and it hurts when I don't know who's with him, or who wants to hurt him. So these fucking feelings are just going to have to wait. I am proud of myself for finally making a decision, but really mad cause I wasted so much time.

Content with my decision, I turn around and ironically, start running _towards_ the Cullen's house. I leap over up rooted trees and boulders that are twice the size of me. I sprint past elegant streams and forgotten-looking shacks that look hundreds of years old as a soft rain starts to fall. The wind pushes against my back as if telling me to go faster, I then know that I have made the right choice. Finally, I stop abruptly, realizing that I am about six feet away from the Cullen's front door. With a deep breath, I take several long strides and raise my hand to knock, but the door swiftly opens before I have a chance.

"Hello Leah, we've been expecting you." Said Edward " Alice is upstairs waiting for you."

"Uh, oh, um...you heard all that back there?" I said sounding more than a little annoyed. " You should really stop fucking my mind, it's not pleasant."

"Wow Jazz, she's lovely" Edward muttered sarcastically as I brushed past him.

I quickly pushed my way past Edward, keeping my eyes on the ground, trying to avoid contact the whole entire time. As I finally reach the staircase I make my way up them two at a time, trying to speed things along.

_Now what was her name_ I thought. _ Oh yeah, right, Alice._

"Alice" I called out loudly.

"In heeeeeere" She called back just as loudly.

"I umm, I need your help." I said shyly.

"I know I know, right this way" She said with a kind smile on her face.

She led me down a really long hallway before finally turning into this big marvelous bathroom, with a 3 person tub that was already filled with strawberry scented bubbles.

"Ok..." She said "You can finish up here by yourself . Then call me when your done"

She left without a word as I stood there confused, waiting for a better explanation. Finally, I give into the big bath of scented suds as I lowered myself into the gigantic bubble bath.

About 30 minutes later I find myself sitting on a black and silver stool with Alice behind me tampering with my hair. That's when I start to wonder, _why was she helping me? _

"Alice?" I say hesitantly, "wha- why- umm-"

"Don't worry about it" she said, " I'm helping you because I enjoy helping"

"But still" I said curiously, "Why are _you _helping _me_ prepare for a date with _your_ x husband?"

"Because, whether you like it or not _dog_, something is going to happen, and whatever we do, it's still going to happen, so why fight it, if _it's_ gonna happen anyway?"

"Well _ leech_, what is it that's so important that whatever happens it happens" I asked a little annoyed at my choice of words.

"I don't know" She says, her voice raw with emotion, as she finished my hair.

" Every time I try to look into his future , I can barely see anything. Everything is so blurry at first, and then he just completely disappears,and it's almost like he was never there. So, instead of waiting for something to happen, I followed my unbeating heart instead. I finally listened to what it had to say, and all of this time the only thing that it was trying to say was that Jasper and I were never mates.

So, I traveled a bit. I ran, I drove I flew, and then finally,I met him. My mate. Benjamin. And someday I know, Jasper will meet his. I know he hates me for cheating on him, but someday he'll understand. Maybe." She says as started applying my make up.

What the fuck was I supposed to say to that? I didn't know, so I just kept my mouth shut.

"So, where is he taking you?" she asked as she started applying my make up.

"I don't know" I reply warily

"Well-"

I cut her off

" Do you really _care_" I asked her. Even though it came out sounding rude I really wanted to know.

" I do care" she said as she spun me around to face the mirror.

I couldn't contain the gasp that escaped from my lips.

I looked beautiful. I was beautiful. I _am_ beautiful.

And it was true, because I looked nothing short of amazing.

"If I didn't care, then I wouldn't be able to do this." She said gesturing to the mirror with her hand.

"Thank You" I said in complete awe.

"She smiled a kind smile and handed me a garment bag with what I suspected to be clothing inside. With a nod, she looked back at me one last time and disappeared.

Snapping out of my trance, I pulled the clothing out of the back and smiled.

Thank God for Alice.

**Jasper's POV**

It was almost 7:30 as the sun began to set and I couldn't contain my happiness any longer. I had a date with the sexiest woman on the planet. I know that her and I going out with each other could cause a war, but I think it's worth it. I was in my room getting dressed after a long unnecessary shower to calm my nerves. Knowing Leah was literally down the hall getting ready for _our_ date, was excruciating. I wanted to see her, and touch her, and hold her, but for now, knowing that she was there had to be enough.

I decided that I was gonna go with something casual. A black button up, untucked, and a dark pair of loose skinny jeans that went perfectly with my black Prada High Tops. I only hope I look half as good as Leah does tonight. Now that I think about it, she could look good in anything.

It was ten till' eight as I made my way down the steps to the garage making sure I was all set for the ride to our destination. I examined my Kawasaki and practically bounced up and down as I heard Leah finishing up on the third floor. Faster than light, I ran into the main room and waited for leah's grand entrance.

When she rounded the corner I felt my heart beat. My eyes popped out of my head and I tried to stop from projecting, as my head started to spin. I am supposed to be a gentlemen, but the loudest thing that was bouncing around in my mind, was how badly I wanted to fuck her on the handle rails of the stairs.

She was wearing a red shirt that was practically see through and showed quite a bit of cleavage. She wore skinny jeans that were a little darker than mine and stuck to her thighs like her own skin. To top it all off, she wore a pair of black 4 inch heels that said "fuck me, Jasper" and to tell the truth I was slowly losing my will. When our eyes locked I couldn't keep my eyes off of her lips; she figured this out. I don't know how she did it, but she started tampering with her own emotions, and the lust that I felt coming off of her had to be a health hazard.

This was going to be a looooong night!

* * *

**Next Chapter is Date Night! Will Jasper be able to hold in **_**his**_** lust? What do you think? Please review!**


End file.
